Your Promise
by splendid-kurisu
Summary: Tan solo una one shot corto un tanto moñas. - ShinRan / Shinichi x Ran - Fail Summary ;A;


Disclaimer; Shinichi y Ran no me pertenecen, son personajes de Meitantei Conan/Case Closed, obra de Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

—_¿Qué piensas de esto?_ —soltó de repente el de los ojos azules, sin siquiera mirarla. Sin embargo buscó su mano, apretandola suavemente, como si se fuera a romper todo de un momento a otro.

—_¿Que qué pienso? ... ¿De qué?_ —se aventuró la chica, girandose en el cesped para quedar ladeada.

—_De nosotros._ —él aún seguía con la vista hacia arriba, viendo como las nubes se movian lentamente una tras otra. —_De todo lo que nos ha pasado, en realidad._

—_Bueno ... ¡Eso es una pregunta bastante dificil, Shinichi!_ —Ran frunció el ceño, agarrandose al brazo de su detective y obligandole a que le mirara. Este tenía una de sus típicas sonrisas de oreja a oreja que implicaban que estaba tramando algo. —_Además_ —añadió— _Deberias decirmelo tú. Se supone que eres tú el mejor detective de Japón._

Por supuesto, estaban ellos dos solos. Como hubiera dicho eso en presencia del moreno detective del Oeste, Hattori Heiji, la conversación se habría tornado a una de sus continuas disputas de "Quién es mejor detective".

—_¿Hah?_ —el moreno la miró, con indignación finjida. — _Es decir, soy detective cuando te conviene, ¿verdad?_

—_¡Sabes que no es cierto!_ —aunque en realidad a Ran le gustaría que le hiciera un poco más de caso a veces, y que no desapareciera sin avisar y un largo etc, prefería a Shinichi Kudo tal y como era. Un maniático de los misterios amante de Sherlock Holmes. —_Hhmm, si precisas la pregunta te responderé._ —sonrió.

—_Que insistente te pones a veces, ¿eh?_

—_¡Pero si eres tú el que ha preguntado! Moo._ —ella giró la cabeza, hinchando los mofletes y haciéndose la enfadada.

—_Está bien, está bien._ —se rió el detective. —_¿Entendiste por qué no estuve por todo este tiempo?_

—_Pues claro que si, no soy una niña pequeña._ —suspiró. —_Además sino te hubiera entendido, ahora mismo no estaría aquí. Te estaría maldiciendo mientras pego patadas a un saco de arena._

El ojiazul se asustó un poco de aquello. Pero conociendo a Ran, su amiga de la infancia, y su ahora ... ¿n-novia? Aún no acababa de asimilar aquello, eso era totalmente creíble. Pero al menos le había contado absolutamente todo lo de "El caso Conan" y ella le había perdonado facilmente. Ya que tampoco era demasiado dificil de entender.  
Se acercó más a ella, acariciandole la mejilla y acercando su frente a la suya. —_¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta ególatra?_

— _... Depende._— ella se lo pensó, mirandole desconfiada.— _No voy a ponerme a alagarte ni a decirte lo guapo que eres._— "Aunque lo seas." pero eso se quedó en la mente de Ran.

Shinichi se hizo el herido. —_¿¡Qué clase de pregunta te piensas que te voy a hacer!? _—sin embargo la otra rió a carcajada limpia por su reacción, pero luego se puso seria y el detective se aclaró la garganta. —_¿Me habrías esperado? ... Me refiero, aunque hubiera sido muchisimo tiempo más, ¿me habrías esperado como hasta ahora? ¿o habrías decidido ser feliz con alguien más._ —su voz era completamente seria, incluso algo nostálgica.

—_Te habría esperado._ —contestó Ran sin dudarlo un momento. —_Me prometiste que volverías, ¿cierto? Solo me hacía falta eso. Te habría esperado toda la vida._

—_Ran ..._— se estaba emocionando. Mierda, eso no podía ser bueno.— _Y ... ¡una última pregunta!_

—_¿Qué más quieres saber?_ —inquirió Ran, riendose de nuevo.

—_Bueno, en realidad no es una pregunta ... _—acercó sus labios a los de ella, hasta estar a escasos centimetros. Provocando un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas. — _Quiero que me digas lo guapo que soy._

—_¡Moo, Shinichi!_ —se quejó, apartandose un poco. —_Pensaba que era algo serio._

Él se puso todo lo serio que pudo, mirandola fijamente a los ojos. —_Te lo estoy diciendo totalmente en serio._ —Quería parecer serio, pero esa última palabra la dijo con una sonrisa en la boca, lo cual le delataba.

—_Entonces te lo diré cuando te lo merezcas._ —y acto seguido le besó dulcemente en los labios como recompensa. Aunque si le daba ese tipo de cosas, a Shinichi no le importaría esperar la respuesta.

* * *

**Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai~** ¡Aquí vuelvo a la carga!  
Llevaba unos dias queriendo escribir algo de Shinichi y Ran, me ha dado la vena y tenia muchas ganas, aunque sea cortito y una real pastelada. Es una pareja a la que le tengo muchisimo cariño porque son mi infancia ;A;  
Si os ha gustado, _no olvideis que los reviews hacen feliz al fanfiker 8D_

PD; Siento que de momento, sean fics tan cortos, dentro de poco subiré más, y probablemente más largos. I promise /;w;/


End file.
